Captain America
Captain Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers is a World War II veteran, a founding member of the Avengers, and Earth's first known superhero. Rogers had suffered from numerous health problems, and upon America's entry into World War II, was rejected from military service despite several attempts to enlist. Rogers was the only recipient of the Super Soldier Serum developed by Abraham Erskine under the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Determined to serve, Rogers ultimately volunteered for the Project Rebirth, which enhanced the frail Rogers' body to the peak of human physicality. Mistrusted by Colonel Chester Phillips, the head of the SSR, Rogers was relegated to propaganda campaigns, and was given the new moniker of Captain America. Rogers later joined the war with a combat role after he single-handedly liberated captured Allied prisoners of war. From 1943 to 1945, Rogers attacked multiple HYDRA bases alongside his own team, the Howling Commandos, in another attempt to capture Red Skull, and recover the Tesseract. His famous World War II exploits had made him a living legend, and during this time he also formed a relationship with Peggy Carter. Despite seemingly losing his closest best friends and loyal teammates, Bucky Barnes and Rosie Harlow, during a mission, Rogers carried on to help the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. His friend Howard Stark spent time searching for his body. Rogers then spent sixty-six years encased into ice in suspended animation before Rogers was eventually found by S.H.I.E.L.D. in the early 21st century. When he awoke, Rogers had found himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognized with no idea what to do with his life. Following Loki having stolen the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. and declaring war on humanity, Nick Fury enlisted Rogers' help in retrieving what he had once known as HYDRA's weapon, and also foiling Loki's plans. Joining the team dubbed as the Avengers which had been made up of some of the Earth's mightiest heroes, which included Howard Stark's son Tony, Rogers then played one of the key roles in the Battle of New York, successfully stopping the Chitauri Invasion of Earth, capturing Loki, and reacquiring the Tesseract while finding his place within this new world. Joining S.H.I.E.L.D. as his way to maintain peace and justice with the aid of Black Widow, Captain America had come into a fierce conflict against the Winter Soldier who had seemingly assassinated Fury. Having been blamed for the incident by Alexander Pierce, Rogers discovered that HYDRA, whom he thought had dissolved in 1945, had existed in secret as a parasite within S.H.I.E.L.D., and that they were planning to use Project Insight as a way to bring about a new world order, while also learning that Winter Soldier was, in fact, his best friend Barnes, operating as the brainwashed assassin. Along Romanoff, Maria Hill and Falcon, Rogers had ended the HYDRA Uprising. As the immediate threat of HYDRA was quelled, Rogers embarked on a quest to locate Barnes. During his search for Barnes, he discovered his other friend, Rosie Harlow had been captured by HYDRA and left in cyro-freeze for over 70 years at an abandoned HYDRA facility in Switzerland. Rogers, along with Sam Wilson, visited the facility and the two were reunited, where Harlow would spend her remaining time by Rogers' side. During the search for Barnes, the Avengers had assembled in order to eliminate the remnants of HYDRA, which prompted Rogers to abandon his own quest and rejoin all of his former teammates to help capture the Scepter and Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. After securing their victory, Rogers was almost immediately thrown into another crisis when Ultron, the new peacekeeping artificial intelligent program designed by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, began a plot to eliminate humanity. Following a prolonged and brutal conflict in which Vision's creation gave them an advantage, Ultron was defeated during the Battle of Sokovia, however the cost of their battle meant many of the Avengers disbanded, while Rogers and Romanoff stayed to lead the second incarnation of the Avengers. While the Avengers conducted worldwide missions, they soon began tracking down Crossbones, only for Scarlet Witch to be blamed for innocent deaths when she failed to fully contain an explosion that Crossbones caused. Thaddeus Ross used the disaster to write the Sokovia Accords, but Rogers refused to sign due to moral disagreements. Rogers' problems increased more as Barnes resurfaced having seemingly caused a recent terrorist bombing, as Rogers chose to protect Barnes, which then lead to Ross sending Stark out to apprehend them both. Upon learning Helmut Zemo was to blame, Rogers fought against his former allies to find Zemo, only for Zemo's schemes to finally be completed as he revealed Barnes killed Stark's parents, resulting with Rogers going on the run as the Avengers falling apart due to Rogers and Stark's conflict. Having saved his friends from the Raft, Rogers sent Barnes to gain help from Black Panther in Wakanda while he and all his allies then became vigilantes. Biography Early Life Meeting Rosie Harlow and Bucky Barnes Steve Rogers was born on July 4, 1918, to the nurse Sarah and the soldier Joseph Rogers in Brooklyn, New York City. Before Rogers had been born, his father Joseph was confirmed to have been killed in action in World War I. At a young age, he met Bucky Barnes and Rosie Harlow who would eventually become his best friends. The frail Rogers suffered from asthma, scarlet fever, rheumatic fever, high blood pressure, and heart trouble, among other illnesses, and thus was frequently attacked by bullies on the streets. However, his resilience, despite his small stature, inspired Barnes and Harlow to come to his aid and fight off the bullies when he was needed, and they all became good friends. Rogers would also attend the Major League Baseball's 1941 season. Rogers attended George Washington High School in Brooklyn from 1932 to 1936, and later Auburndale Art School, also in Brooklyn, from 1937 to 1938. During one of their trips together, Rogers and Barnes had ended up being forced to get a ride back towards Brooklyn on the back of a freezer truck as they had used all their remaining train money to buy hotdogs, while Barnes had also inadvertently managed to spend three dollars as he attempted to win a stuffed bear for Dolores. Another time when they were at Coney Island together, Barnes convinced Rogers to ride the Cyclone, resulting in Rogers throwing up. Mother's Death In 1936, Rogers' mother died of tuberculosis. She was then buried next to her husband. Following the funeral, Rogers spoke to Bucky Barnes, who offered to have Rogers stay at his place and do errands to earn his keep, but Rogers declined, saying that he could get by on his own. Seeing Rogers struggling to find his house keys, Barnes revealed his secret key and told him that he did not have to because he was with him "to the end of the line". ]] A year later, during their art class, Barnes and Rogers found out that the United States of America had joined the Second World War. Rogers wanted to join the United States Army to go fight in Europe against the Nazis, so Bucky trained him for two weeks at Goldie's Boxing Gym. Soon Bucky and Steve went to a US Recruiting and Induction Center in New York City where Steve was classified as 4F and rejected from service, but Bucky later enlisted in the Army. Reconnecting with Rosie Harlow In 1932, Rosie Harlow had left Brooklyn to go to a boarding school in England and Steve and Bucky barely had time to say goodbye before she left. Later, in February of 1942, Rogers answers his door to find Harlow standing on his porch. He then invites Harlow into his home and him and Barnes catch up with her. July of 1942, she then moves into Rogers' apartment to save her having to move back in with her parents in the Bronx. World War II Rejected for Service Seeing the rise of Adolf Hitler and the horrors of World War II, Rogers became determined to enlist in the United States Armed Forces. While in New York in 1943, Rogers made another attempt to be enlisted, using a false enlistment card which claimed he was from Paramus. While waiting to be called up, Rogers read a newspaper with another recruit who claimed seeing the horror that was happening in France made he reconsider signing up, to which Rogers insisted he had not changed his mind. Upon getting to the desk, Rogers was asked about how his mother and father had died following the ending of World War I. Due to all his various health and physical issues, Rogers was rejected for service in the Armed Forces, despite his multiple attempts at several enlistment offices. However he had remained determined to fight alongside his friends and other men in World War II and would try to convince the doctors to at least give him a chance to fight, but to no avail. Disappointed that he would still be unable to go overseas and join in the war effort, Rogers went to a local cinema to try and take his mind off of the situation. While at the screening, Rogers watched as an advert was played showing the different ways soldiers and civilians can help with the war effort, showing footage of the rise of Nazi Germany and the efforts the United States of America and the other Allied Forces were putting in to stop Hitler's advancements. While the film showed soldiers signing up, Rogers considered the footage of all the efforts people at home could do if he was still unable to fight overseas. When a loud jerk inside the cinema yelled at the screen and showed disrespect to the message of the film, Rogers asked him to show some respect. When the bully continued yelling out and insisting that they stop showing the footage and finally play the movie, Rogers was the only person to stand up to the bully, telling him to shut up, only for the bully to stand up and reveal himself to be considerably bigger than Rogers and ready for a fight whoever told him to shut up. The bully proceeded to take Rogers outside before he then began to beat him up for insulting him. Despite being smaller and unable to defend himself, Rogers still refused to give up, getting up from every punch and using a garbage can lid as a shield to defend himself and insisting he could do this all day, until he was finally knocked over and beaten. Rogers was then rescued by Barnes, who chased off the bully before helping Rogers to get on his feet. Looking at his friend, Rogers then realized Barnes was wearing his uniform while he confirmed he would ship out with the 107th Infantry Regiment to go to England the next day. While Rogers expressed his disappointment that he would not join him, Barnes then smiled and insisted that they had to celebrate his last night before heading out into combat by going to the Stark Expo, which Rogers agreed to go to despite his poor mood, still wanting to support Barnes. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Harlow Family Category:Barnes Family Category:Rogers Family